In conventional two stroke engines where the exhaust ports are opened and closed based on the position of the pistons, some of the fresh charge entering the cylinders can escape with the exhaust gas through the exhaust ports before the pistons close the exhaust ports during their compression strokes. The amount fresh charge that escapes with the exhaust can reduce torque output, reduce brake-specific fuel consumption, and increase undesirable emissions. Therefore, reducing the amount of fresh charge that escapes with the exhaust gas through the exhaust ports can be desirable.